Pequeño Romano
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: Romano is introduced to one of Spain's colonies who takes a strong liking to the young Italian.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEYYYY I am back and am re uploading my stories to my new account! Not much else to say except ENJOY!**_

* * *

He sat in his room clutching his pillow with his life. There was light rap at the door and the soft voice of Spain asking him to please come down to eat something, especially on a day like today, it don't matter If the boy doesn't come Spain will bring him his food, with three big tomatoes from the garden to try to coax him down stairs, sometimes it worked, other times it didn't. Romano hardly left his room these days, thanks to _him_. He thinks back to the day they met 6 months ago.

 _He was walking through Spain's house, eating his big juicy tomato after taking a quite satisfying siesta. He should have known Spain would find some way to screw up his unusually good mood, and when he saw the man with a kid standing in the foyer his good mood evaporated. The boy that was maybe a few years older than himself and definitely a few inches taller. He had long dark brown hair, darker than Romano's, which was pulled back in a low ponytail with some sort of wrap, dark brown eyes and dark skin. He had on brown pants and some green thing over his shoulders that resembled a French mantelet._

 _"Hola" He said bringing his hand down to grab Romano's, probably to kiss it, something Spain did often, and a trick the Italian knew how to avoid. Making a swift retreat and with a small squeal he hid himself behind the taller ones legs. Spain crouched next to the glaring young nation running a hand, though the dark brown locks trying to calm Romano down._

 _"Romano, this is another territory of mine, Mexico," The Spaniard said softly. The Italian pushed the hand away from his head before it reached and touched his curl; he stood back glaring at his boss._

 _"You have more then one, eh?!" Spain blinked at Romano's sudden outburst. "What was I not good enough for you?! I knew you wanted mio fratello, but who is this!?" He demanded, pointing his finger at the boy, who casually crossed his arms a smirk lingering on his face._

 _"Actually Roma, I got you after him-"_

 _"So in a way you could say I wasn't good enough" Mexico stated stepping forward. "You are a feisty one, Pequeño Romano" He chuckled a bit coming to stand directly before the young boy "I like that" He went to put and hand around Romano's waist, the way he knew girls liked. But the boys face flushed as red as the tomato that was bring crushed in his small fist as he pushed the other as hard as he could._

 _""Non mi toccare" He yelled in Italian something he tended to do when he was angry or sad or excited. "che si può andare in giro toccando le persone? Chi pensi che io sia!?" He continued to yell in the foreign language as he stomped away back to his room his hand covered in the sticky red juices of the once tomato._

He hardly left his room since then, but at the same time _he_ was why Romano left at all, except for today of course. Mexico, who was still at their house, always looked at him like he was something special, he would flirt with him constantly and call him his, _Pequeño Romano,_ a name the Italian found endearing and infuriating at the same time. It was so annoying, the worst part was Romano was actually starting to believe he was special, but he knew none of it was true. He couldn't decide why Mexico was being so nice to him, whether it be a request from Spain, or if he was bored but Romano knew it couldn't be real. And even if it were, Mexico would someday meet his brother, like today in fact, and would be head over heels, like everyone was with his fratellino, thats the way Romano's life had always gone. Tears started to build up in his eyes at the thought of losing someone else he liked. Again another knock sounded the door probably Spain with his food.

"Romano, you're sister is here" The boy snorted at the statement. How did no one honestly know Feliciano was male! Nevertheless, he jumped off his bed gave himself a once over, he was in nice clothing a white puffy shirt, a brown vest and brown pants with black shoes. Then he was running down the stairs to see the only family he had left or at least the only one he considered family. He stopped before he reached the resting area, where he knew Spain ushered him in, and took a deep breath. Of course he was excited to see him, but he would never tell his brother that.

"Fratellino." Was all he said as he entered the room and was soon engulfed in a crushing hug.

"Fratello! I have missed you so much" The small feminine voice squealed as he threw his arms around his brother. For a brief moment Romano's allows himself to lean into the hug bringing his arms up to return the gesture happy to have his brother back for a moment. Then as quickly as the moment came it passed and Romano pushed his young sibling away.

"I see you brought your guard dog as well" Romano noticed the boy stepping forward to stand next to Feli. A frown was set in his mouth and his eyes narrowed somewhat in a glare hi hand grasped each other behind his back, but other than that, his face was neutral.

"Romano, always a pleasure" The blonde boy stated monotone.

"Whatever" The Italian scoffed, then turned back to his brother. "Did you have to bring him?" Feli's face fell somewhat at the comment.

"Lovi-" He silenced his protest when he saw a boy standing in the door. He was older than all of them, and quite handsome. "Who is that" The older brother spun around to see Mexico leaning agents the entrée way arms cross and small a smile on his lips.

"Hola," he said stepping into the room his smirk only growing as he noticed Romano's death glare. "Pequeño Romano, is this your hermanita?"

"Har-" The older brother almost countered, clearly Feliciano was a boy!

"Who are you?" The effeminate boy asked before Romano could speak, stepping forward, only to have his form pulled back.

"Feli, no!" The blonde scolded.

"I am Mexico, one of Spain territories, and you are?"

"This is mio fratello, Feliciano" Mexico nodded not understanding the Italian. "This is his keeper The Holy Roman Empire" Blue eyes deepened into a glare, that instantly softened when felt Feli wrapped a chubby hand around his own.

"Mister, Mexico do you like my brother" The little Italian asked, Mexico smiled couldn't help but find him cute, not as cute as his brother, however. The older Italian was blushing furiously, glaring at the ground. Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around his waist. The blushing boy snapped his head up to look at the culprit and shocked look on his face.

"Why yes, I do like him an awful lot" He looked back at the boy in his arm, his face softened much like Holy Rome's did not three minutes ago. There was a brief instant where they just looked at each other. That moment was abruptly cut off as Romano pushed Mexico away.

" Sei un tale lire, davvero mi hai fatto andare per un attimo, con il tuo stupido, occhi marroni! Ho pensato che ti piacevo davvero, sei così stupido, io sono così stupido da pensare che qualcuno in realtà mi vorrebbe intorno! "Both Holy Rome and Mexico looked at the boy shocked and confused, while Feli took a step forward a tear running down his cheek

"Attesa di Romano!" The small boy started to run after him but was stopped by Mexico. "Fratello" He said softly.

The tomato garden is where Romano usually felt most at ease, the beautiful plants sprung up from the ground, green leaves of various sizes and big juicy tomato's, three on each bundle, Some nice and red, other green, still growing. Normally the site alone brought him piece, but not this time. He sat in the center of the plants his knees pulled up to his chest, his head berried in his arms as tears streamed down his face. He can't believe he let himself be so fooled. What would Mexico want with a little kid like him? He didn't lift his head when he felt someone sit down on his right.

"Roma" He heard the deep, soothing voice of Spain as his boss rubbed a hand over the younger back. "What's wrong Roma, you ran out so fast, did something Feli say upset you" The shake of the head made Spain sigh. Normally Romano would be screaming and yelling, throwing a fit, but he was silent other then the occasional sniff and whimper, and that worried Spain the most. Soon the hand on his back was gone and was quickly replaced with an arm around his shoulder.

"Romano" He heard the soft voice of Mexico, which oddly held none if it's usual humor and lightness. "I don't know what could have possibly happened to make you think you were unwanted, but I know, thats not true. Your brother wants you, Spain wants you and I want you" His grip tightened around the other at the last words. The Italian looked up at him a little shocked to see the usual flirtatious boy, with a serious expression his green eyes gather with more tears and he went agents all his better judgment and buried his head into Mexico's chest, body heaving with sobs. The older boy rubbed soothing circles on his back muttering, sweet nothings into his ear in Spanish.

"Are you still worried about you're brother" Holy Rome, asked standing a few yards away from the scene looking at Feli not really able to peel his eyes away.

"Sì, he will be just fine, he has someone now, like I have you" The young Italian beamed at the other nation causing a slight blush to play on his cheeks.

Translate

You are such a lire, you really had me going for a moment, with your stupid, brown eyes! I thought that you really liked me, you are so stupid, I am so stupid to think that someone would actually want me around! "

"Don't touch me" He yelled in Italian something he tended to do when he was angry or sad or excited. "You think you can go around touching people? Who do you think I am

My Brother

Little Brother

Romano wait

Little Romano

Little Sister


	2. Chapter 2

August 6th 1806

Romano hustled around the kitchen; Spain was gone again, seeing how his colonies' over seas were doing. There was a time they all lived with Spain, but then Romano was mean to all of them, except Puerto Rico, Colombia and Costa Rica, who were girls so Romano couldn't be mean to them even if he wanted to, but they wanted to go back. The only Spanish colony to stay behind was Mexico, but it didn't matter how mean Romano got, that adorable blush that filled his cheeks every time Mexico so much as looked at him, was enough of a reason to stay, but certainly not the only one.

"You almost done, Pequeño Romano" The young boy, who was now at the physical age of 10, sent his lover a glare.

"It gets done, when it dose" He turned back to the meal and realized there was nothing more to be done, and if he waited any longer, just to prove a point, it would be ruined, so, with a pout, he served the dish putting two plates down on the table.

"It looks as delicious as you" Was the response. Before Romano could register a coherent thought a small form was clinging to him like their lives depended on it. When the Italian looked down, he saw a brunette, still the physical age of 6, with a wispy curl that stuck from his head and was shaking like a leaf.

"Feliciano" Romano's face turned angry and he pried his brother off of his body. "What are you doing here? Are you here alone? That so dangerous! Where is your guard do-" Before he could finish his sentence Feliciano was sinking to the floor in a crumpled mess. The older had never seen his brother act like this before he was always so cheery and happy. "Feli, what happened? What's wrong? Did he break your heart?!" Romano dropped to his knees next to the small boy, grabbing his arms, feeling more anger swell up inside him at the thought of his baby brother having his heart broken.

"Lovi" His voice was so small he couldn't stand it. "He's gone, he's…" Feliciano's words trailed off as he sucked in a deep breath of air, before letting out a horrific sob throwing himself into his brother's chest for comfort.

"He's just gone like he's…" Romano gulped, not able to go on and inflict more pain on his already hurting brother.

"He said" Feliciano started in a shaky voice threw sobs. "He said he would come see me again" Romano brought his hand up around his brother and let him continue. "I said I would wait for him, I promised I would make him snacks"

"Feli, are you sure, how could you know for certain"

"Big brother France, gave me his hat" Romano then noticed for the first time he had brought something at all, a black hat, fit for a child, was fisted in Feli's small hand.

"Feli" The both heard. Looking up Romano saw Mexico standing over them, who by this time he was 15. "Feli" He gently grabbed the boys arm and pulled him up bringing him toward the stairs. "Lets get you in bed, okay?" He said, speaking softly and Romano honestly had never seen someone handle his brother this well since himself. "Romano will bring you up food alright?" Springing into action Romano made Feli and a plate and scurried up behind them.

"He is asleep" Mexico spoke quietly coming out of the room sitting next to Romano, who was across the hall with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head in his arms.

"What am I to do? I don't know how to help him?" He whimpered, which only made him feel guilty, since his problems seemed so trivial all of a sudden. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around Romano and pulled him onto a lap where the Italian berried his face into the soft chest.

"Just try to understand how he might be feeling, imagine if Feli died" Mexico ran his fingers through the soft brunette locks. Romano pushed back slightly to look at the other a little shocked.

"That is completely different he's my fratello, he is the only family I have left" Mexico pondered that for a moment, before he started again.

"Well then what if it was me" Romano's eyes narrowed, he didn't want to, that thought was wretched, but then he realized, for Feli this wasn't a hypothetical situation, this was his real life. So manning up the boy forced him self the picture what his life would be like if Mexico left, with the promise to come back, and never did. It was painful, and Romano hated it, but he started to understand slightly the pain his brother must have been feeling. It also forced him to realize there wasn't much he could do. But if there was one thing that made Feli happy it was the sunny street's of Italy.

"I'm taking him home" Romano said firmly standing up. Mexico seemed a bit baffled, but also got to his feet.

"Is that what you think is best" He asked.

"Sì, We will leave at once." Mexico grabbed his hand bringing him to the room.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked hesitantly getting out pajamas for Romano, since his were in the room with a sleeping Feli.

"Till I think he can go back to that house" Romano pulled the long shirt just as arm snaked around his middles

"You're a good big brother Lovino Vargas" Mexico smiled kissing his four head "I promise I will never leave without coming back. Only death could keep me away from you Pequeño Romano" He then led them to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pequeño Romano_

 _How have you been? Has your brother sadness been taking its toll on you? I know you worry for him, but you happiness is important as well. Spain's house is so quiet without you here to fill it with passion and tomatoes. I'm starting to feel antsy without you by my side. Is Feliciano doing any better? For yours and his sake, I hope he is. Remember Romano; everyone grieves at their own pace, give him time and he will be okay. Feli seems the resilient type, like you, he is strong; he's just not so obvious about it._

Romano was about half way through the letter, smiling at parts and blushing at others, sitting in his room, in a house given to them by the noblemen of their country, when he heard a crash from the other room. Dropping the letter he ran to where he heard the sound

"Feli!" He exclaimed, running up to his brother who still had his hands up, clutching the air, a space where a tray had been previously, was now on the floor surrounded by broken glass. "What happened you look like you have seen a ghost?" he asked following his brother's gaze. There in the entrée way was a blond haired, blue eyes kid, probably about the physical age of 8 looking confused and frightened by the turn of events.

"No you can't be-"

"I'm Germany" Romano began to question his sanity when the boy spoke up cutting him off. The older Italian narrowed his eyes at the kid, _why one earth was he here_. Feli began taking slow, tentative stepped forward through the broken glass. Not even feeling as one started to cut his ankle. When he was mere inches away from the boy, he started to lift his hand as if the touch his face. The weirdest part was the boy was allowing it to happen, however his body stiffened and became guarded, an act that went unnoticed by the Italian, who was too mesmerized by his features.

"You look just like him," He whispered. "Same blonde hair and pale skin" his palm touching the Germans cheek softly. The boys blue eyes regarded him carefully, puzzled and alert; it was then, with those familiar blue eyes looking up at him with a foreign look, that Feliciano dropped his hand.

"Feli, look I'm sorry about this-" They heard, as a recognizable voice filled the room, which had previously been bursting with tension.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Romano yelled as he stomped up to the man who had just entered the room, looking guilty. "This is going to screw with his healing process and, it will take him longer to-" His yelling faltered as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw a sad smile on his Feliciano's face, which was now probably 13. Then his brown eyes shifted to their guest.

"Prussia, why are you here" His voice held none of it's usual lightness. Had this been the Feli before, he would have bounded up to him and engulfed him in a hug. But this Feli had been through a lot, and quite frankly was starting to have enough.

"This was in his belongings. With a note addressed to you" Prussia held out a small folded black cape, a painting of Italy, back when he was a child and a piece of parchment folded up on top. Handing the items to Romano, Feli opened the letter eagerly. Everyone watched as his emotionless face, started to swell up with love and pain, as tears ran down his cheeks. A few laughs escaped his mouth as read whatever was written for him. After a moment he pulled the letter close and held it to his heart, his eyes closed in thought.

"Fratello what did it say?" Romano asked, taking a step closer.

"He said" Feli breathed in deeply, a genuine grin making it's way onto his features, something that hadn't graced his face in months, which had Romano smiling a small one of his own. "That I can eat the sweets I promised to make for him," Another laughed escaped his mouth. "And that no matter where his spirit goes, he will always love me" Sniff. "And that I need to keep smiling and filling each day was laughter and happiness, that way he can rest peacefully"

"He really did love you Feli" The young Italian looked up at the Prussian, eyes filling with tears, he had also been close to the small boy.

"I know," He whispered. Slowly walking over to him, Feliciano wrapped his arms around the older mans middle. "Thank you Gilbert" He squeezed once, then released him. Romano, who had been watching this scene tears falling down his cheeks as he realized his brother would be okay, looked over eyes drifting to the young boy whose expression was that of sadness and confusion. The older Italian could only guess this young nation had never seen death or dealt with the fall of a friend. He would someday.

 _Lovino, I want you to know something, I feel so lame doing this through a letter, I have tried to tell you in person, before you left, but I always get so caught up in your green eyes that the words just stopped on my tongue. I love you, Pequeño Romano with everything I have. I don't know if you feel the same, I hope you do, but I wanted you to know. And I always will. I pray for you and your family. I anticipate a letter from you._

 _~Love Mexico_

Romano read the last part of the letter for the fifth time, by the dyeing candle light, crying. His tears felt insignificant, compared to Feli's; he would never see his lover again. This was the first night he hadn't cried himself to sleep since it happened. But he couldn't help it, after everything had gone on it was nice to know there was someone on his side, ready with open arms if he needed them.

"I do," He whispered to himself, as to not wake his sleeping bedmate. "I love you too" He doesn't know if he will ever be able to admit that to Mexico in person. But he is saying it now. He does truly love him. And that scares him, because the day Holy Rome told Feli he loved him, was the last day they ever saw each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guys I updated! I hate making Romano upset just as much as I hate making Feli upset, but scarifies must be made. I hope you enjoy this update!**_

December 12th 1810

"I'm not going!" He yelled as he stomped up the stairs, slamming his door shut and collapsing agents it. His tears of rage and betrayal fresh in his eyes ran down his cheek. His memories flooded of when he first came back.

 _September 20th 1810_

 _When he came back to Spain he had to admit he was a bit happy. It had taken almost four years for Feli to go back to a somewhat normal state. Because they were nations and live longer, time didn't work the same as it did for there people. For a human four years is a long time, for a nation that can be the equivalent of a few months. And it felt right to be in Italy with his brother, it was bringing on dangerous thoughts of unifying, independence, something Spain would definitely not be okay with, let alone Austria, and neither he or his brother were strong enough for something like that. As he walked through the door, he swept up in a hug by his older caretaker._

 _"Oh Lovi, I missed you so much" And for just a moment he laughed and hugged Spain back. He had missed Spain too; not that he would ever verbally admit it. That was enough though and he started kicking and asking to be let down._

 _"Where is Mexico?" He asked, looking around to find that only they were in the foyer._

 _"Thought I would give you two some time" He couldn't even get out the last few words before he had his arms full of a small Italian, now at the physical age of 16._

 _"I missed up you" He whispered, head buried in the broad chest, of the now 20 year old._

 _"I miss you too Pequeño Romano" The Italian felt his lips tug at the nickname. "Come, Spain will make you a wonderful dinner in honor of your return, lets go pick Tomatoes for him" Mexico led Romano out to the garden._

Now that he thought back, he did notice the strange looks between Spain and Mexico. He made the assumption that when he left things became strained between Spain and Mexico. Or maybe things had always been strained and the only thing keeping them from going at it was Romano himself. Perhaps Mexico had only stayed as long as he did because he had been infatuated and soon in love with the young Italian. He wrapped his arms around himself wishing those arms were those of the one he loved. Now Spain was going to war with Mexico and wanted Romano to come with him, afraid if he left him alone, France would try something funny. But why? Why would he leave? And in the middle of the night? And why the night after they…?

 _They were lying on Romano's bed, his form snuggled up to his lover as they talked about Italy._

 _"Have you ever thought about your flag? When your independent" Mexico asked rubbing circles on the youngers back._

 _"Feli and I talked about it once when we were home. The colors that always seem to come to mind when we think of our Italy are green white and red. It's been used in other flags for our land." Mexico nodded along listing to the most important person he had ever known._

 _"Are those colors important"_

 _"Sì, Green, for the lush plains and rolling hills in the south" He blushed as he realized that was him. "White for snow on the mountains in the north, and red for the Italian blood the runs between them" There was a silence that settled between the two for a while._

 _"Who named you Lovino?" Mexico asked another, wanting to keep Romano awake, to spend as much time with him as possible before the sun came up._

 _"My grandfather named us both" The Italian breathed in then looked at the older boy. "Do you want a name?"_

 _"Would you name me?" Mexico asked, the boy on top of him shifted so his hazel green eyes were looking down._

 _"I don't know Mexican names and that's what it should represent, you, and your heritage" Mexico nodded at this and started rattling off names that seemed tied to him and his people._

 _"Juan" Romano finally spoke up. "I like Juan, I suits you, what about last names"_

 _"Cortés, I don't really remember him but his name has stuck with me since I was a little kid and living with my brother"_

 _"Juan Cortés" Romano repeated seeing how it sounded out loud, how it would taste on his tongue._

 _"What do you think?" Mexico asked. The Italian leaned his head down to rest his forehead on the other._

 _"It's perfect" Closing the distance, giving him a chaste kiss. "I love you Juan Cortés" At first Mexico just blinked up at him not really believing the words he just heard. As a swell of emotion surged through him, he pushed Romano into the bed their lips meeting again in a fit of passion._

"He came!" A voice said as the young man entered. "What took so long?"

"I had to say goodbye to someone" Then the priest went into a full speech on what they would do and how they planned to beat the Spanish empire. Mexico listened, but it was hard when his mind drifted to the small colony he left behind, and the promise he broke. After a while he was sent to his quarters were a servant helped him adjust to this new life by helping him get ready for bed. He lay awake for what seemed like hours missing the warm body next to him. Soon he gave up stepping out on the balcony. He looked up at the sky wondering if his little Italian was crying himself to sleep over this.

"Pequeño Romano, por favor perdóneme"

 _ **Translate: "Little Romano, please forgive me"**_

 _ **Since all there names are significant to people or heritage in some way I picked Mexico's in a similar fashion. His fist name, and I looked this up, come from**_

 _ **Juan Patricio Morlete Ruiz a famous Mexican painter from 1713 and whose art is important to Mexican art history. His last names comes from Don Martín Cortés a man who led a rebellion and conspiracy agents the Spanish government way way back when they were first conquering. I like to think Mexico may have known him when he was young.**_

 _ **Side Note: Mexico's brother was the Aztec Empire who obviously fell. I like think that when The Empire came in contact with Mexico he realized he was falling and decided to take Mexico under his wing to teach him to be strong when he ultimately took over that land.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading review and subscribe please I'd love to know what your thinking!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Romano looked up from the sofa to see Spain stumble through the door and nearly fall to his knees in exhaustion. Leaping up from his seat the younger caught him before he fell completely.

"Spain" When he came home from battles, epically those he lost, Romano dropped 'bastard'. "What happened did you, win?" He asked unsure but already knowing. If he had won Mexico would be there, having his ass handed to him by Romano himself. He felt Spain shake his head and try to walk forward. "Slow down, lets get you into bed and I'll take care of the wounds" He hated when this happened. He loved Spain, although he would never admit it, and he didn't like to see his usual cheerful caretaker, in distress or hurt, a frown didn't suit the empire. Once the other was asleep and bandaged, Romano felt the time was now to talk to his brother. For a while he had been having this feeling, and at first he thought it was just his crazy imagination, but after months of it plaguing his mind, he realized it wasn't him but his people, looking for a change, looking for something different. And if that's what they wanted, then he would give it to them, but this was something to be discussed with his fratello.

Mexico downed another thing of wine, as his brothers in arms around him, sang the song of Mexican independence. They did it! They actually did it! They beat Spain! The great empire! He was free! Sure he would no doubt have to deal with the ambitious and rapidly growing country of America one day, but right now was not the time to think of that, right now he was to drink and sing and celebrate his independence.

"Juan" Someone called, thats how he introduced himself to people, it just felt right. "We have come up with a flag what do you think of this" The general in charge, who was for once letting loose, was standing on a table holding a flag. Mexico felt his heart stop, how had they known? They probably didn't, Mexico decided. These were his people and he felt what they felt, but did it work the other way? Was the other so close to him so ingrained in his heart, that what the other loved, his people loved as well. No that couldn't be, they had different cultures. Perhaps Mexico's love of the other was so unconsciously strong it was making its way into his people hearts; he didn't think that was the case either. But he knew without a doubt that this flag represented his heart! And in his heart were his people and his love for his country, for that men the fought beside him and those who believed in him, and he knew that was the strongest love he could ever know. But still, even after all these years, nestled in the depths of his heart, for what seemed like forever was Lovino Vargas his feisty little Italian lover, whose love for tomatoes was endless and his love for people even stronger even if he would never admit, whose worry for his brother Spain, and Mexico himself could rival that of his own country, his _Pequeño Romano_. He his mind drifted to Romano, something he hadn't thought consciously about since the beginning of the war, but always found his way into Mexico's sleep. Now here he was.

"Romano" He found himself, saying before he could stop his words.

"Romano?" His General, who had gotten off the table and crossed over to Mexico, while the other was lost in his own thoughts,. "You mean the Southern Half of Italy" Mexico had decided early to tell someone about himself self and the others. He hadn't known what compelled, him to do it but it had been a good move on his part. It was now further decided anyone in a captain or general passion would know, since they were spending most of the there time ricking their lives for him, they ought to know why and who they're defending. Mexico nodded slowly in agreement not trusting his voice. "He is under Spanish rule, did you know him?"

"Unification?! Lovi, that's crazy!" They were standing in front of the gates that led to Austria's house. Lovino was pacing back in forth his anxiety rising. Feliciano was at the gate, bucket of water at his feet, his excuse to come outside to meet his brother. "You want independence?!"

"Yes Feli, I want independence, and our people do, don't tell me you don't feel it!" The younger looked down at his hands fidgeting with each other.

"Yes I have felt something stirring but-"

"But nothing! Those are our people. _Our_ people! Isn't that important to you" Feliciano head snapped up face scrunched in offense.

"Of course it is! How could you ask such a thing, Lovino?" It was never good when his younger brother used his full name, but then questioning a nation's loyalty was crossing a line, and Lovino knew that. "I love our people! But what if we fail, what if we disappoint them? Austria isn't weak, and he won't give me up without a fight, and I…I don't think-" The talker took a step forward grabbing Feliciano's shoulders.

"We are the Grandsons of the great Rome. That has to mean something." The young Italian looked down again mind spinning. "Feli, what are you thinking?"

"Reunification" Was the word out of his mouth. Lovino blinked twice slightly confused. "If we do this you and I we will be together again, like real brothers"

"We have always been real brothers" Lovino argued, but his face soon softened into an almost smile. "And no one will split us up again!" He hugged his little brother, in what he will later consider a moment of pure inanity, but right now he needed this.


	6. Chapter 6

Romano looked beside himself, his rifle clutched to his chest. Of course Feli wasn't there he was fighting Austrian troops, while Romano was stuck dealing with the revolts in Sicily. He knew this was a good idea, it had to be, but when he heard his brother soft tears from their tent, his confidence wavered. His brother wasn't built for war, he wasn't created to bring hardships and it killed Romano not be right there next to him right now. He was the older brother and it was his job to protect his Fratellino. But Feliciano was the north and he was south and they had to take care of their people.

"Lovi" He heard softly. Blinking his green eyes, he looked around his room in Rome. He wasn't in battle and this wasn't 1848, it was March 17th 2015 and it was his and Feliciano's birthday. They were independent and unified. Turning his head he looked over at his brother. He looked good for tonight's party with his skinny khaki pants navy V-neck and green unbuttoned cardigan with brown boots. "Are you ready, there arriving" A lot of people were supposed to come. A lot people usually came to their birthday; whether it be an excuse to go to the beautiful warm country of Italy, or for the food, the brothers spend all week preparing, they were there. Romano had been folding up the sleeves on his red button up, so they stopped at his elbows, when he got lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah I think so." He breathed picking up his black fedora with white stripe, which matched his black pants, and placed it on his head. He turned to his brother fully to see a sad smile on his face. "Hey cheer up," He said, forcing a smile on his own. "Its our birthday its supposed to be fun" Feliciano regarded him for a moment before nodding his head.

Down stares Romano was putting down a plate of Prosciutto Cups neatly arranging them. Looking over he saw Feli explain to England for the hundredth time that no they didn't need any help with the food, they were most certainly covered. Romano rolled his green and looking back at the plate.

"No ciao for me" He heard a voice ask behind him, a voice he knew well.

"Nope" He didn't even bother to look; he knew would just get a pout.

"But Loviiii~ I got you a gift" Finally annoyed enough, Romano spun on his heal to face Spain.

"So did most of the world go put it with the others"

"But this one is too big to go with the others" Romano lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well I'll go get-" The Italian started turning to find his brother.

"No" Spain grabbed his arms and started guiding him to the garden. "Its a present just for you" Romano tried to protest and pull his arm out but damn, Spain was stronger than he looked. "Alright Roma" Spain started releasing his hold "It's just on the other side of the fountain."

"Antonio this is stupid I-" He started looking around realizing he was alone. Grumbling, he made his way to the other side of the small fountain his brother thought would be a good idea.

"Hola Pequeño Romano" Green eyes snapped up to look at the form across the way. They hadn't seen each other since that day. Romano didn't go to World Meeting, thinking they were stupid, opting to go to the European ones instead where they pretty much retold everything. And it wasn't like Mexico had tried to contact Romano or vise versa. "Wow" He breathed taking in Romano's appearance. Last time he laid eyes on the other, he was a lanky teenager who still hadn't lost all his baby fat. Was this really his Pequeño Romano? Time had certainly been good too the older Italian, he had always been beautiful, of course, but now Mexico couldn't tear his eyes away. The most memorizing part, where his green eyes, which had never changed, they looked exactly the same as the last time they were gazed into, September 20th 1810. "It's-"

"Stop" Romano said before the other could continue. "You" He stared clenching his fists as he started to shake. "You" He tried again, his eyes were burning, but he would not lose control!

"Lovi" They both heard. Spinning around thankful for the distraction before he cried, he saw his brother standing there looking worried.

"Did you know about this" He accused, pointing a figure at the other.

"No Lovi I swear" He turned back around and marched right up to the other nation.

"You left!" He yelled. "You told me you would never leave, and you left!"

"I-" He started but Romano through him a glare the shut him up.

"No, you don't get to speak, not yet! You didn't write or call!" He rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. "And here you are, over a 100 years later, just thinking you can waltz back into my life! On my birthday no less! And I would accept you with open arms! Come stupido pensi che io sono?"

"Roma-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" He sent him another glare before turning to Feliciano.

"I would have kicked him out by now but this is your birthday too. Do you want him to be here?" Although he was asking, the look on his face said, 'you better not say yes!'

"It's up to you Lovi, he's here to see you" Feliciano finally answered after a few minutes.

"Then it's settled"

"No Romano it's not!" Mexico yelled, causing green eyes to raise shock.

"All right, I think it's time we head back in side" They heard Feli say from behind them. There were a few grumbled and one 'but it just got good' that sounded a lot like Prussia, but Feliciano managed to give the two nations the space they needed.

"I excepted you to be mad" Mexico started "and I don't blame you," sigh. "I tried to find the right time to reenter your life, but you were always at war or in dept."

"Yeah I'm European" Romano grumbled causing a slight laugh to spill out from Mexico. The younger scowled, how dare Mexico laugh at his jokes, and how dare the laugh, make his heart flutter, he was mad damn it!

"I then realized, probably too late, there would never be a right time, you would be mad regardless, and if I know my Pequeño Romano, and I do, I know you will stay mad for a long time"

"Damn right" Romano crossed his arms looking determined to do just that.

"And I will have to break down those walls like I did all those years ago, only this time it'll be harder, because I am the reason they are there, and I'm so sorry Romano it kills me every day thinking how I let you down. But this isn't me expecting you to take me back; this isn't me expecting you to not be mad. I'm here so you know that from this moment on I will never, ever, stop trying," He breathed from his speech. Romano's eyes stared, frozen gaping at the other. After a few moments he composed himself crossing his arms again, having let the drop through the course of the monologue.

"You may leave now," He said quietly, looking at the ground. Mexico nodded, making his way to the exit. Stopping suddenly before leaving the garden he turned around a small smile on his face.

"I still love you" Upon seeing Romano's face flush bright red, he turned to leave satisfied with the blush he missed so much.


End file.
